Sugar
by BusbyMount1
Summary: A modern fan fic that explores the romance between Patsy and Delia, later chapters will be rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Delia turned over in bed wide awake, realising she had woken up 2 hours before her alarm. On a normal day she would turn back over and sleep in, allowing her alarm to ring continuously until she rolled out of bed. Delia sat up in bed and smiled to herself, today was the day she'd arranged to meet Patsy at a local coffee shop for a catch-up.

It had been 11 months since they had both met up for a coffee. Delia herself had moved on and was 2 years into a new relationship, Patsy found this hard, they both did, although they secretly remained in contact just to reassure both parties were healthy and well. Patsy remained single, she had been on a few dates, with both men and woman, however nothing ever came of anything as she knew deep down Delia held the key to her heart. It pained Patsy to see Delia so happy in her new relationship, or so she thought.

Delia swung her legs over the side of the bed and sighed. What could she do to fill the extra hours before meeting Patsy? YouTube. YouTube was Delia's biggest weakness at university, many hours would she spend watching useless videos in the library instead of studying for her dissertation. Delia climbed out of her bed, and threw on her jeans and T-shirt that she had planned out the night before. Although Patsy and Delia were just friends, there was always an element in Delia that wanted to impress Patsy.

After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Delia fell back onto her bed. She groaned into her pillows realising she still had 2 hours to go until she was meeting Patsy. Delia pulled out her phone and started to watch videos to pass the time.

1 hour passed, and Delia checked her emails to see if she had heard any news from Patsy this morning. Her heart sunk as her inbox was empty. She hoped Patsy was too busy getting ready for their meet up.

2 hours passed, and Delia's phone notified her of an email. Her heart started beating rapidly as she always loved receiving emails from Patsy. It read 'sorry for the short notice but I'm running late, can we meet at 11:30 instead of 10?'

For a split second Delia's heart skipped a beat, and her brain couldn't work out whether she was going to cry with anger or hurt. She had been so excited all morning, and panic took over thinking Patsy was going to call it all off.

Delia remained calm, pacing up and down her bedroom floor. In her head she was thinking of replying, but thought it would only make matters worse if she cancelled. Instead Delia didn't reply, and fell back into bed.

The next few hours dragged on for Delia, as she was feeling excited yet nervous about seeing Patsy after such a long time. She thought to herself, had Patsy changed? Was she still going to be the old her Delia once knew? Delia squashed her thoughts, it shouldn't have mattered to her anyway as she had moved on.

At 11 o clock, Delia gathered her things into her bag and left for the front door.

As Delia walked to the coffee shop, nerves took over and she was worried Patsy wouldn't turn up. As Delia opened the doors to the coffee shop, she could see Patsy sitting by herself with a coffee. After all that time Delia was the one who was late?

Delia rushed over to Patsy. "I'm so sorry that I'm the one now late." Delia said rather embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry Deels, I've literally just sat down." Patsy said while beaming a smile at Delia. Deels? Patsy had called her Deels after all this time? Delia's heart skipped a beat as she sat down opposite Patsy.

Patsy stood up abruptly, leaving Delia looking rather confused. "Leaving me already?" Delia questioned.

"Oh goodness no, I was standing up to order you a drink. Let me a guess, a milky tea?" Patsy asked. "And no sugars, because you claim you're already sweet enough am I correct?" Patsy said smiling.

Delia chuckled, "How on earth can you remember?" Delia teased.

"How could I forget?" Patsy laughed. "You'd tell everyone the same when they made you a tea." She trailed off.

"Very true." Delia smiled, feeling rather impressed Patsy remembered such a small detail about her.

A few minutes passed and Patsy returned back to the table where Delia was sat, and handed her over a steaming cup of tea.

"Thank you for that, you really didn't have to." Delia said reaching for the tea placed in front of her.

"No problem, if I remember correctly the last time we met Deels you brought me a drink, so it's only fair to return the gesture." Patsy said with a smile, pulling back her chair and sitting opposite Delia.

A few seconds passed, and Delia decided to break the silence.

"So Patsy, how are you?" Delia questioned feeling an awkward tension between them both.

"I'm okay thank you, I have good and bad days, but uni is keeping me focused." Patsy answered bringing her coffee to her lips.

"That's good I'm glad," Delia trailed off, waiting for a response, but Patsy never said anything, instead she looked down at her phone.

Immediately Delia felt awkward, she really wanted Patsy to ask how she was, and how she was coping. But Pasty remained silent and smiled at the texts she was receiving on her phone.

Delia felt as if she had multiple stab wounds to her heart and chest, it really hurt her when the conversation was just one sided. Delia couldn't work out her emotions running through her head, why wasn't Patsy paying any interest? They hadn't seen each other in almost a year? Did Patsy want to see her? After everything had all the feelings gone? Did Patsy really care?

That last thought of Delia's caught her in the back of the throat, Did Patsy didn't care? If she really cared, she would have asked how Delia was by now.

Unbeknown to Patsy, Delia was really struggling, her relationship with her current partner had come to a stop, and they were on a break. Delia previously called the relationship off 2 weeks previous to her and Patsy's meet up. As Delia felt it was better to tell Patsy in person about the break in the relationship. However Delia remained silent, with a beaming smile on her face, trying to hold back the tears, and put on a front that she was okay. She knew Patsy was never going to ask.

A few moments passed and Delia broke the silence again, asking Pasty a number of questions relating to her life.

The conversation didn't flow very well, as Patsy wouldn't give very in-depth answers, and neither did she reciprocate the conversation towards Delia. So again Delia sat there smiling, looking so happy to find out more about Patsy.

20 minutes passed of light conversation aimed towards Patsy, and Delia ran out of things to say. Awkwardly Delia arose from her chair and announced she was going to the toilet, Patsy nodded and pointed in the direction of the toilets.

Delia walked towards the door and stole a quick glance at Patsy who was behind her. Again her heart sunk as she realised Patsy returned to her phone, and wasn't paying any attention to where Delia had gone.

Delia reached the toilet, and quickly locked the door behind her. As she sat down she bit down onto her bottom lip and suppressed a scream, tears streaming down her face at the thought of how Patsy made her feel. She loved Patsy with every ounce in her body, but could tell the feeling wasn't mutual.

Delia had stopped her relationship with her new partner, because even after 2 years her feelings for Patsy were still too strong, and Delia knew it wasn't fair on her partner. It was better for Delia to put a stop to the relationship, before she fell too deep with someone she couldn't see a future with. Only Delia knew this of course, because Patsy had made no effort to ask after Delia.

Delia dug her hands into her legs and diverted the emotional pain into a physical one. This behaviour was becoming more repetitive within Delia's daily routine, as she was becoming so overwhelmed with how she felt.

Minutes passed and Delia smartened herself up and wiped her face. She thought to herself Patsy wouldn't even notice how long she was gone, or her tear stained face as she would probably be too engrossed on her phone.

As Delia walked back, she decided she was going to come out right and say to Patsy what had happened.

Delia sat opposite as Patsy looked up and gave a weary smile. Straight away panic too over Patsy's mind as she could she Delia's face was red and puffy, indicating she had been crying.

"Delia, what's up?" Patsy questioned, sitting up straight in her seat, leaning into the table.

Delia all of a sudden was lost for words, "I, err." Delia swallowed. "I broke off my relationship," she blurted out.

Patsy's heart leapt a mile, and she was surprised her body didn't jump too. Patsy extended a hand and rested it against Delia's own. "Deels, you never said?" Pasty whispered, stroking her thumb.

Delia snapped, pulling her hand away. "You never asked," her words harsh, stinging Patsy in the chest.

Patsy didn't know what to do, after all this time she wasn't the only one hurting. Delia was hurting too and how could she have been so selfish to have not seen this?

Patsy left her hand open on the table, "I'm so sorry Deels, I've been so selfish and not asked after you, I'm really sorry," Patsy whispered trying not to draw any attention to herself.

Delia remained silent. Patsy leant forward and took Delia's hand within her own. "Delia please tell me what's happened?" Patsy begged.

A small sound escaped Delia's lips, she shrugged whilst making eye contact with Patsy.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Delia whispered, feeling the embarrassment take over.

"And you don't think for a moment that's how I feel about you?" Patsy said with a small smile. "I think about you all the time, the evenings are the worst when I'm in bed," Patsy paused. "In the bed we've shared," Patsy whispered and squeezed Delia's hand.

Delia's eyes dropped and she was focusing on the table. She felt so guilty, she experienced so much pain thinking Patsy didn't care, when actually she did.

"I can't bring myself to ask after you and your new girlfriend, because," Patsy trailed off, "because I can't bare the thought that she makes you happier than I ever could." Patsy's heart sunk as she realised the truth.

"No one can ever make me as happy as you did Pats," Delia said quietly, "I loved you."

Patsy looked disheartened. "Loved me? So you don't anymore?" She said in a hurt tone.

"I've always loved you, I've never stopped loving you Pats, for heavens sake I wouldn't be sat here with you now," Delia took a deep breath. "I wouldn't be sat holding your hand, telling you everything if I didn't think we'd have a future again,"

Patsy looked up, "a future?" She squeezed Delia's hand, "I'd take you back in a heart beat, I was such a fool to let you go Deels. Ive regretted it for the last 2 years," she said with tears forming in her eyes. "It was the biggest mistake of my life."

Delia looked sad, "I was so hurt Pats, I gave up everything to be with you, and you broke up with me before I could prove it." She said looking down still.

Patsy sighed loudly, "I hate myself for putting you through that pain, I am really sorry." She said felling guilty. "I understand if you're too hurt to see past this."

"Patsy, I'm sat holding your hand trying to get past this, please can we see where things go?" Delia said looking rather mischievous, she couldn't quite believe how bold she'd just been.

"Oh Deels, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that," Patsy sighed in relief this time, "Please let me take you out and prove to you I've changed."

"I would love nothing more." Delia laughed.

Both Patsy and Delia looked up at the same time and smiled into each other's eyes. Fingers interlocked and a gentle squeeze from both parties reassured each other. Finally they both thought, it had been a long 2 years, but were they ready to start again?

Thank you for reading! I haven't written in such a long time so apologies for any mistakes! Any comments, ideas or improvements will be much appreciated, I will consider them for future chapters!

p.s

Things will get more steamy for Patsy and Delia in upcoming chapters, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Patsy and Delia had met at the local coffee shop in the city centre. Both parties came away from the meeting feeling refreshed, and were looking forward to the date Patsy was arranging, as an attempt to prove to Delia she had changed.

After their meet up, Patsy and Delia exchanged phone numbers, so they could arrange a future date and could stay in touch. Every morning and night Patsy would send a simple 'good morning' and 'goodnight' message, which had Delia beaming with smiles all day.

Patsy wanted to plan something really special for Delia, but knew she didn't like anything fancy. Delia loved things that were plain and simple, things that didn't cost a fortune. Although this didn't matter for Patsy, she wanted to spoil Delia rotten in all ways possible. She wanted to shower Delia with presents and flowers, to show her how much Patsy loved her. However Patsy didn't want to spoil things, so thought it was best to take things slowly.

Patsy was planning to take Delia to the cinema to watch the latest musical. Patsy knew from their previous relationship, they both had a love when it came to musicals. Many evenings had they sung their hearts out to musicals, So Patsy thought this was a great way to see something they both enjoyed.

Patsy had arranged to meet Delia outside the cinema for 6pm, allowing them time to get food and drink before the film.

Patsy left early, and arrived at the cinema 15 minutes prior to make sure she wasn't late this time. She stood up against the wall, hair brushed back, in black jeans and a closed top. She couldn't stop thinking Delia, and how much she wanted to impress her, as she'd previously hurt Delia on their meet up in the coffee shop.

Patsy heard a car's horn and looked up in surprise, to see Delia behind the wheel looking for a parking space. Patsy smiled and waved in response, straightening herself up from the wall. Patsy blushed to herself, she thought if Delia drove she could ask for a lift home, but maybe also invite Delia in?

She squashed her thoughts immediately as she saw Delia step out of the car, wearing a low top - but not too revealing, and ripped skinny jeans that showed every muscle in her legs. Delia looked stunning Patsy thought.

Patsy was trying not to stare, so focused her eyes on the ground, her smile growing wider as she could hear Delia walking up to her.

"Hello," Delia said softly, her breath also catching in the back of her throat at the sight of Patsy.

"Hello Deels," Patsy said smiling still, extending an arm indicating for Delia to take it.

Delia obliged and Patsy linked their arms together.

"You look absolutely stunning," Patsy whispered quietly, looking down at Delia.

Delia laughed gently, "Thank you Pats, you don't look so bad yourself," Patsy bit her lip and pulled on Delia's arm in response. Cheeky was the word to describe Delia, even after all this time, Delia was extremely successful in making Patsy blush in places she hated to admit. But she wasn't going to say anything not this early on.

"So what film are you surprising me with?" Delia pulled Patsy around, pointing to the film display board above them.

"Well," Patsy sighed, "I thought we could watch the new horror film?" She teased. Patsy knew Delia hated horror films, and wanted to see if it sparked a reaction.

Delia's face dropped in panic, she was absolutely petrified of horror films. "Please don't make me see it Pats," Delia said looking scared, "I still have nightmares about that one you made me watch like 3 years ago," Delia said looking embarrassed.

"I'm only kidding Deels, I've got us tickets for the new musical, that no doubt you've already got the album downloaded, and know all the songs off by heart," Patsy rubbed Delia's arm in reassurance. "I just wanted to see your reaction, which was priceless by the way," she said with a smile.

Delia looked Patsy stern in the eyes, which soon failed and broke out into a smile. "I can't believe you Pats," Delia said mischievously, "Trying to get me all scared, so you've got a reason to rescue me and touch me?" She said with a grin and a hint of sarcasm. Two can play at that game.

Patsy didn't know where to put her face, or let alone how to respond. Again for the second time Delia had made her blush, sending pulses throughout her entire body.

"Thought so," Delia laughed this time, "C'mon let's get some food, I'm starving," she said pulling Patsy towards the food counter.

Patsy treated them both to a hot dog and a tango ice blast, to eat in the credits before the film. As they opened the door to the showing, Delia ran off trying to find the best seat in the room. Patsy grumbled and looked up to see Delia waving from the back, and in the middle of the row. She could at least picked the front to avoid all the stairs, Patsy thought to herself.

After they both sat down, Delia went straight for her hot dog, and polished it off in under 2 minutes. Patsy turned to her right and smiled at the sight of Delia licking her fingers, she knew Delia always had a love for food.

Patsy picked up her hot dog, and after two bites saw a pair of peering eyes from her right. Delia was sat up watching Patsy eat the hot dog, inch by inch, just hoping she'd offer it out.

Patsy caught Delia's drift, and offered Delia her hot dog. A film trailer started on the screen as Delia took out a bite out of Patsy's hot dog. It always tastes better stolen Delia thought to herself.

"Just one bite please," Patsy said playfully over the sound of the trailer. Patsy pulled her hot dog back, and whispered to herself "wanna to save that appetite for later," she said with a grin, not realising Delia heard every word.

Delia sat back in her chair flabbergasted, had Patsy just really come out and said that?

Patsy remained oblivious to her comment, thinking Delia had not heard and turned her attention to the big screen.

Delia crossed her legs, squeezing them tight. Ignoring the pulsing feeling, which Patsy had just caused.

The film started, and straight away Delia knew all the words to the songs. Patsy had guessed correct, she'd downloaded the soundtrack weeks ago but was too embarrassed to admit she was that much of a geek.

Delia turned her attention to Patsy a few times throughout the film, to see the palm of her hand facing upwards on the arm rest. Delia had thought about taking her hand in hers, however remained still as subtle movements like that made her nervous. Especially as this was in theory their first date in such a long time.

Delia had thought about asking Patsy over, but again felt nervous and didn't want to give off a bad impression, too quickly.

The film ended quickly, like all films do in the cinema, and Delia stretched out during the credits, accidentally bumping into Patsy.

"Sorry Pats," Delia jumper looking embarrassed, "it's awfully dark in here still," she said picking up her things.

"Delia?" Patsy questioned, "Um could I have a lift home?" She felt rude for asking. "I know we've not finished yet, and it's rude to ask, but I just want to know in case I need to book a taxi." Patsy said as they reached at the bottom on the stairs.

"Yes of course Pats, it's not rude at all," Delia reassures her as Patsy sighed with relief, "It was always my intention to take you home, I wouldn't let you go home on your own this late."

"Plus I'll get a sneak peak of your new house," Delia laughed being cheeky.

"Ah yes," Patsy said going quiet, "You've not seen it yet." Realising she had moved house shortly after their break up.

"Or we could go somewhere else?" Delia questioned, as she watched Patsy go quiet.

"No no, I'll show you around. Shall we go now? There's not much open now?" Patsy indicated to the surrounding areas.

Delia nodded, and pulled out the keys to her car from her bag. As they reached Delia's car, she opened the door for Patsy and waited for her to be seated before closing the door.

Delia sat in the drivers seat and started the engine. Patsy looked surprised at the choice of music, "Isn't this the soundtrack of the musical we've just seen?" She questioned. Delia laughed in embarrassment, "Yes,"

The drive to Patsy's house wasn't too long, and the pair made conversation about each other's jobs.

As Delia turned into the road, Patsy nodded to the house on the left, "Number 25, that's me," she said pointing to and empty drive. "You can pull up on the drive if you want," she said as Delia swung the car around.

Delia stopped the engine, and they both sat in silence for a moment. "Would you like to come in?" Patsy questioned feeling rather awkward. "I can make you a tea?"

Delia nodded, "I would like that thank you," she said unbelting herself and pulling the handle of the door.

Patsy and Delia walked silently to the front door. Patsy fumbled for her keys and pushed the door open.

"It's a lot bigger this place, you'll be pleased to know I've still got that flower vase you gave me," Patsy said indicating to the windowsill.

Delia smiled at Patsy, and stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Go make yourself at home Deels, I'll be through with a tea in 2 minutes." She said swiftly.

Delia took her shoes off and found herself in the living room. She came across a picture frame on the fireplace and inside was a picture of herself. Delia touched it and smiled to herself, knowing Patsy still cared.

Delia fell back on the sofa, and closed her eyes, taking in the smell of Patsy.

A few minutes later Patsy walked in the room, and Delia was unaware of her presence.

"Deels, milky tea no sugar," she said handing the mug to Delia.

"Thank you," Delia said grabbing the mug and placing it on the coffee table.

Patsy sat herself next to Delia on the sofa, and remained silent taking the moment in.

"Patsy?" Questioned Delia, "I'm not sure how you're feeling, but I just wanted to make things clear that I completely understand if you want to take things slow," she trailed off "Of course that's if you want things to happen,"

Patsy was so glad Delia had broke the ice, finally she thought. "I'm completely comfortable with the speed we're going, and of course I want things to happen, I want you back Delia." She said, thinking to herself it was probably too forward.

Delia sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you've said that, I'm so unsure of how you feel sometimes," Delia said half heartedly.

"Oh Deels, I've never been more certain," Patsy whispered learning closer to Delia taking her hand in hers.

Delia squeezed Patsy's hand in response.

"One thing I am certain of, is this," Patsy whispered even quieter this time, leaning in closer to Delia and capturing their lips together.

The kiss was slow, yet passionate and well worth waiting for. Both Patsy and Delia had been waiting for this moment for such a long time, and were surprised it took them this long to kiss, considering their previous relationship resulted in them being intimate all the time.

Both parties reacted slowly to the kiss, and Delia's spare hand cupped the side of Patsy's face, reassuring her she wanted this too. This encouraged Patsy to lean in further, deepening the kiss in response.

Small sounds of delight escaped Delia as they both deepened the kiss, allowing each other to explore more and enjoy the awaited kiss they both longed for.

Patsy could feel herself blushing again, but ignored it, just enjoying the fireworks in the moment while it lasted.

After a few minutes, Delia pulled away breathless, Patsy also sighing at the loss of contact. Delia herself was blushing, and she found her whole body pulsing with pleasure, but didn't want to give too much away.

Patsy's head fell onto Delia's chest, and she could hear Delia's heartbeat thumbing in her ears.

Delia closed her eyes shut, as she felt Patsy's head against her chest, not helping the pulsing feeling gathering between her legs.

"Delia?" Patsy questioned as she felt Delia's body stiffen. "It's okay, I want you too." She trailed off.

Applogies for the slow upload of the second chapter, I've not been well so taken time away from work, been working on this chapter for a while so I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Delia let out a massive sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry Pats, my head is telling me one thing and my body wants another," Delia said feeling rather embarrassed.

Patsy laughed, "Its okay Deels, there's no pressure at all." She said rubbing the back of Delia's hand.

"It's not the pressure that I'm worried about," Delia trailed off, "We've both got so much respect for each other, and I want to make sure you're 100% ready." She whispered placing a kiss in Patsy's hair.

"Ready? Deels I've had to stop myself on more than one occasion this evening, I've never felt more ready." Patsy said squeezing her hand firm and emphasising the word 'ready'.

"I heard you, you know in the cinema?" Delia giggled. "The whole appetite thing."

Patsy gasped, "I'm so sorry, it just slipped out with you being cheeky and all."

There was a pause.

"Well maybe you'll have to convince me to forgive you?" Delia said raising her eyebrows. "You can't go giving out wit, if you can't actually go through with it." She said sarcastically.

Patsy didn't need any persuasion, in an instant she moved and was on all fours above Delia on the sofa. Patsy loved this side of Delia, and Delia knew what it did to her, so she would play on it even more.

Patsy dipped her head and took Delia's lips with hers swiftly, catching Delia off-guard. Delia pulled Patsy down with her, reassuring her the motion was welcome.

The kiss was filled with passion, and soon after Patsy licked the bottom of Delia's lip, wanting to gain access to her mouth, which Delia happily obliged and returned the notion.

Many "Oh's" escaped both of their lips, as Patsy unintentionally rocked her hips into Delia caught up in the moment. This caused Delia to pull at Patsy's hair, which was perfectly wrapped in a bun. She pulled at the clips, and long golden ginger locks broke free and fell round the sides of Patsy's face.

Delia broke off the kiss and admired the fallen hair around Patsy's face, taking it in her own hands and bringing it close to her face.

"Pats, your hair," Delia paused. "Oh I've missed this so much." Delia pulled at Patsy's hair again. "The way it does that, you look so beautiful." She whispered.

Patsy once again crashed her lips into Delia's. The word 'beautiful' made her feel warm inside and made her glow. Patsy really struggled with her appearance, and never felt truly beautiful until now. Arms and legs intertwined, in her living room on the sofa. Realising this Patsy stopped and pulled back, causing a whine to escape Delia's from lips.

"Deels," She whispered as Delia came back to her senses. "Come to bed with me?" Patsy questioned, imitating towards the stairs.

There was no need for a response, Delia kissed Patsy softly, and they both moved slowly, standing up from the sofa. They both headed towards the stairs, leaving their tea to go cold.

Neither of them could recall the journey to the bedroom and up the stairs, as it was shared with kisses and fumbling hands.

As they reached the bedroom, Patsy pushed open the door slowly, and Delia let go of her grip.

Delia slowly took in the sight of Patsy's bedroom, it was neatly organised, with thick pillows that covered the bed. She could smell freshly made linen, and felt the crisp bed sheets against her back as Patsy pushed her slowly into the bed, with a longing kiss.

Again a few minutes passed and they were both lost in the moment, exchanging long kisses and faint touches. Patsy was on top of Delia still, towering over her small frame.

Delia took Patsy's face in both her hands, slightly pulling at her hair. Delia slowly slid her tongue into Patsy's mouth, and indicated she wanted to take things further, as she roughly bit down on Patsy's lip, causing a grown to escape from Patsy's mouth.

"Pats, please," Delia begged sitting up swiftly, and pulling Patsy onto the bed with her. "I want more of you." Delia whispered between kisses.

Patsy followed, and rolled herself onto her back, allowing Delia to take the lead and straddle her.

Delia straddled Patsy hips, slowly pushing down gently and releasing, causing Patsy's hips to ride up against her.

Delia slowly placed kisses over Patsy's top, up towards her neck, placing lighter kisses as she reached her jaw line and finally her lips. Patsy sighed softly and kissed Delia back, gently pushing her hips to meet Delia's again.

"Oh my god," Delia hissed in frustration, pulling not so gently at Patsy's top. Delia paused and waited for a response, Patsy nodded and brought her hands forward slowly, working at Delia's shirt buttons.

What felt like minutes trying to undo all of Delia's buttons, Patsy managed to free her chest, pulling the shirt off her shoulders, exposing Delia's bra. Patsy's eyes widened as she took in the beautiful sight before her. Delia was wearing a black sports bra, which complimented her breasts. Patsy smiled to herself as she realised she has seen it before, and was amazed after all this time Delia could still look stunning in it. Patsy wanted to pull at Delia's bra, but stopped herself as she realised she was wearing too many clothes.

Delia could sense Patsy was hesitant, so took the lead and pulled Patsy so she was sitting in a seating position, still being straddled by Delia. Delia's hands made their way down to the hem of Patsy's shirt, and tugged gently, pulling her shirt over her head. As Delia pulled the shirt over Patsy's face, she stopped and left it there as a temporary blindfold.

Patsy let out a moan, as she could no longer see Delia before her. This caused Patsy to blush throughout her entire body, as she loved the way Delia was taking control, in a kinky yet smooth way.

Delia pushed Patsy back down onto the mattress, straddling her waist still while she was blindfolded. Delia's fingers chastely ran over Patsy's bra, applying small amounts of pressure where she could see two little mounds sticking through her bra.

Patsy hissed in response, she was so ready, but was enjoying the new level of intimacy. Delia's hands slowly found their way to the clasp of her bra, and tugged gently, exposing Patsy's breasts. Delia smiled to herself as she could see Patsy's nipples standing to attention, but ignored the hissing sounds, and instead blew cold air onto Patsy's chest.

"Deels," Patsy choked out immediately though the temporary blindfold. "Fuck." And with that Delia brought her lips up to Patsy's nipple and took it in her mouth, applying pressure and gently biting down.

Patsy's whole body whined and her hips rose into the air. "Deels, Fuck me, please." She begged. Patsy couldn't deal with the teasing, she needed Delia. Patsy had waited so long for this moment, she just needed to feel Delia.

Delia in an instant pulled at the remaining of Patsy's shirt with one hand, and with her spare hand she pulled at the clasp of her own bra, exposing her breasts to the cold air.

Both Patsy and Delia gasped as they felt their breasts touch one another, for the first time in such a long time. Their lips met once again, hungrily this time, while their hands wondered south and tackled the zips between them.

Delia kicked off her trousers, and pulled at Patsy's hips, freeing her also from the fabric between them. The smell of pheromones hit the air as Patsy's legs were made free. Delia groaned in response knowing she made Patsy feel this good.

"Pats," Delia Paused "Can I?" Delia indicated while her fingers slid under the band of Patsy's knickers.

Patsy nodded immediately. "Please." she let out between short breaths. "Deels, I want you to fuck me."

Delia pulled at the remaining fabric, and discarded them across the room. She brought her attention back to Patsy, who was squirming on the bed whispering Delia's name. Delia delicately slid two fingers between Patsy's folds, gently grazing over her clit in a rubbing motion. Patsy was panting with anticipation, she was so wet. Delia moved her fingers towards Patsy's core, feeling her muscles relax. However, Delia swiftly moved back up to her clit again, still teasing but adding rougher amounts of pressure.

Patsy groaned and grabbed Delia's hand, halting her movements, pushing her hand towards her core. "Delia I want you to fuck me," with that Patsy pushed Delia's two fingers inside her, moaning out Delia's name in response.

Delia was ready to take her, but wanted Patsy to show how bold she'd become. Delia's fingers were slowly moving in and out, building up a small rhythm in response to Patsy's hips.

"Deels," Patsy choked out again. "Harder," she whined her words becoming jumbled. Delia picked up the pace, but also pushed harder at Patsy's core applying faster and harder amounts of pressure.

Patsy could feel herself building up and tending already. She hadn't been with anyone since Delia, or had done anything to herself in fact, so she knew she wasn't going to last long.

Patsy's breathing had increased rapidly, as Delia's fingers were fucking her, sending her over the edge. Delia breathed heavily in Patsy's ear. "I'm here Pats, I want to hear you,"

Patsy hissed in response, unable to find the words to reply, the pleasure was taking over her and she could feel herself at the peak of her orgasm. Delia could feel her muscles inside starting to tense and curled her fingers in a fast motion, finding Patsy's most inner sensitive spot.

Patsy cried out Delia's name, as pleasure filled her whole entire body, all her nerve endings tingling with excitement as her orgasm took over her. Her hands gripping the bed sheet below her, while her hips rode out the remaining waves of her orgasm.

Delia kissed the top of Patsy's head, aware her fingers were still inside of Patsy, as she felt her walls clamp down around her fingers. Delia held Patsy still, and slowly removed her fingers after Patsy regained consciousness.

Patsy's breathing and heart beat slowly stabilised, and she looked over at Delia who was admiring her. "Deels, that was amazing." She said smiling and pulled Delia closer.

"You we're amazing Pats." Delia said in response kissing her slowly.

The pair remained still for a moment, arms and legs wrapped around one another. Patsy lay quietly, plotting how she could make Delia feel just as amazing as she had previously done. Round one wasn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Patsy lay still listening to Delia's heartbeat, it was beating fast, near enough visible from her naked chest. Why was her heart beating so fast? Patsy thought. Was she really nervous?

"Delia?," Patsy questioned, "Are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast?" Patsy said with a concerned look.

"Are you surprised?" Delia laughed back, looking down at their naked entwined bodies.

Then it hit Patsy like a ton of bricks, Delia had just given Patsy one of the best orgasms she had ever experienced, and Patsy was so out of it, she forgot about poor Delia's needs.

Patsy sat up slowly and raked her hands through her hair, pushing it back just how Delia liked it.

Delia laid still and bit her lip in anticipation, while making seductive eye contact with Patsy.

Patsy read Delia's body language and a small grin curled up against the sides of her mouth.

Patsy was ready, she could do this. She hadn't been with anyone for two years, but she'd never forgotten about sliding between Delia's legs and taking her as her own. Many evenings Patsy found herself lying in bed, with her hands between her legs, touching herself whilst thinking about Delia. Thinking about what Delia used to do to her and how she made her feel. Not one moment did Patsy ever feel guilty feeling this way, because it was the only time she could ever feel close to anyone, and that anyone was her precious Delia.

Patsy would also imagine herself in control of Delia, her hands touching her so delicately, making Delia squirm under her touch. Patsy thrived on the feeling of control, she felt that it was one thing she wasn't able to fail at. It filled her with confidence, and the gave her the self esteem she lacked in day to day life.

Patsy shook her head gently, why was she thinking this, why was she thinking about her lonely nights, and the way her thoughts used to make her feel? For heavens sake Patsy she thought, Delia is right in front of you, wanting you, wanting to be fucked, and it's the wrong time to get lost away with thoughts!

There was no time for thinking or imagining anymore, Delia was there, back in her life and she was so overwhelmed that she convinced herself it wasn't true. Patsy shook her head again, no she thought, she wanted to pleasure Delia so badly. She wanted to put her imagination and thoughts to good use, and show Delia how bold she was.

Patsy dipped her head, and took Delia's lips in a hungry kiss, she wasn't wasting anymore time. Delia response and small sounds escaped her lips in delight. Patsy carefully trailed kisses down Delia's jaw line, and she paused gently at Delia's ear.

Patsy was hesitant, but then remembered how bold she was. Without thinking, Patsy let out a sensual moan into Delia's ear, with her tongue gently flicking at her earlobe.

Delia moaned out Patsy's name in shock, as she'd never done that before. However, a wave of pleasure shot throughout Delia's entire body, finally halting at her core. It stung between Delia's legs, and Patsy could sense the reaction she had on Delia, as she squirmed beneath her naked body.

Patsy's hands found Delia's and pushed them gently, indicating for her to rest them above her head. Delia happily obliged, and Patsy added pressure to Delia's hands, and leant towards Delia's ear, "Don't, you, dare, move, them." She hissed in Delia's ear between pauses.

Delia moaned out in response, and lifted her thigh to grind between Patsy's legs. Patsy looked down in absolute shock, and smacked her thigh gently away.

Delia was so ready, and felt like she was about to explode. Patsy thought she'd put an end to her teasing, and started to slowly trail kisses down Delia's neck and chest, finally pausing to take her nipple within her mouth.

Patsy added varying pressure to Delia's nipple, and swirled her tongue around, bringing it to a peak, and slowly bit down causing Delia to launch forward. However, the weight of Patsy's figure above her, prevented her from moving.

"Like that do you?" Patsy whispered cheekily. Causing Delia to nod silently, as if she'd just been scolded.

The power Patsy felt was unreal, and this gave her a confidence boost to carry on. Her hands slowly pepped their way down Delia's stomach, and halted as they reached a bound of soft curls. Delia's heart rate was beating even faster, and her breathing became more rapid.

"Pats," she pleaded. "Please."

Patsy responded to Delia, and moved her body down between Delia's legs, parting them gently. Patsy hooked Delia's legs over her shoulders, and slid herself even lower, so her face was in line with Delia's core.

"Please." She begged again. "Please."

Patsy leant forward and flicked the end of her tongue against Delia's clit, causing an almighty moan to escape from Delia's lips. Delia had the intention Patsy was going to finger her, but was overwhelmed when she felt a soft, yet warm tongue touch her most sensitive area.

As Patsy slowly swirled circles around Delia's clit, her hips gradually rocked in time with her movements, and they eventually picked up a rhythm with one another.

Delia was trying not to throw her arms around, as her sensations were taking over, instead her legs crossed around Patsy's neck, indicating to take her deeper. Patsy without hesitation, slid her tongue lower towards Delia's core, and lapped her hungrily, causing sudden sensations to burst throughout Delia's body.

Delia was crying out Patsy's name, as subtle waves began to build up within side her body. She could feel herself edging already, but pushed through it, until she couldn't take it no more.

Delia's hands broke free, and brought them between her legs quickly, pushing Patsy's face even deeper into her core. Patsy could feel the pressure of Delia's hands, pushing on her head and she took Delia in even deeper. After a few sudden movements of Patsy's tongue, Delia came undone, moaning out Patsy's name. Her legs clamping around Patsy's face, becoming tighter as compulsive waves took over her entire body.

Patsy held onto Delia's thighs and rode out her orgasm with her, giving her reassuring strokes with her thumb.

Delia laid still with her heart thumping in her ears, as her feet and body started to regain consciousness. Patsy slowly moved her body to mirror Delia's, and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Deels," Patsy paused, "You're amazing."

Delia smiled in response. "No, what you just did was amazing." Delia whispered, and leant forward to capture Patsy's lips with her own.

After a gentle but longing kiss, they both laid in each other's arms and looked at each other smiling.

"I love you Delia." Patsy whispered, rubbing her hands down Delia's spine.

Delia shivered, "I love you too Pats, so much." She whispered in response and placed a kiss on Patsy's lips once more.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you'd like me to carry on then please feel free to leave a comment, and feel free to suggest ideas! With a dissertation to write, it's nice to be able to escape! All mistakes are my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Delia slowly opened her eyes, and looked down to find a warm figure laid across her naked chest asleep. She stared softly, and smiled. It was her Patsy, finally, and she couldn't quite believe it.

Delia thought to herself how lucky she was, and soon images from the night before became extremely vivid, causing her to grin, and a rush of sensation throughout her body.

She lay still trying to capture the moment, wishing she could stay there forever.

A sharp thumping sound came from the bedside table, snapping Delia out of her thoughts completely.

Delia shot up, trying not to disturb Patsy, and reached to grab her phone from the bedside table.

She rubbed her eyes due to the glare of her phone, taking her eyes a few seconds to focus on the notification before her.

1 missed call.

As Delia held her phone in her hands, it rung again, causing a loud vibration sound. She quickly declined the call, and looked down to see Patsy fast asleep on her chest still.

2 missed calls.

Delia's heartbeat was becoming more rapid, she thought to herself who could be ringing her at such an odd time in the morning? The phone rang again, but she declined it before the phone could make any noise.

3 missed calls.

Delia switched her phone to silent and placed it back on the bedside table quietly. She shifted in bed, and held Patsy, slowly moving her within the bed to rest on the pillows.

Delia was now free, but had no clothes, so scammed the room with her eyes to see if she could find anything. Straight opposite the bed was a large chest of drawers, she chewed her lip and remembered Patsy kept her underwear and clean pyjamas in there, from when she first met Patsy years ago.

She stood up from the bed slowly, as her knees were still weak and wobbly from the night before. Delia crept towards the chest of drawers, and pulled on the top draw, exposing a draw full of underwear.

Delia searched through the multitude of knickers and bras, until she came across an odd piece of material, lace. Delia stopped in her tracks, and pulled at the lace, revealing a thong, and underneath was a matching bra.

Delia picked up both pieces of underwear from the drawer, and brought them up to her face. She quickly turned around, hoping Patsy didn't notice. However, Patsy was still sound asleep and wrapped up in the duvet.

Delia turned back to face the chest of drawers, and brought the underwear closer to her face, taking in a long breath of fresh air through her nose. The underwear smelt clean, and unworn, she thought. Delia looked down and found a tag attached to both pieces of underwear, and frowned.

It was clear Patsy had never worn the underwear before, hence why it was hidden under all of her clothes.

Delia smiled to herself as a new thought came into her mind, she was going to sneak into the bathroom and wear the thong and bra for Patsy, leaving her with a little surprise for when she woke up.

Delia wasted no time, and grabbed a T-shirt from the drawers, as well as her phone from the bedside table and headed to the bathroom.

When locating the bathroom Delia turned on the bright light, and found a long standing mirror in the corner of the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her quietly and made her way across the room to the mirror. Delia stood still and examined herself closely in the mirror, starting at her shoulders, working her way down to her breasts, then stomach. She slowly ran her hands down the length of her body, and closed her eyes as the sensations of how Patsy made her feel from the night before caused a wave throughout her entire body.

Delia stopped her hands, and formed a fist in frustration. She too no longer needed to imagine how Patsy could make her feel, as she was very much real in the room next door.

Delia needed her again.

Hastily Delia pulled the tags from the underwear, and dressed herself in front of the mirror, pushing the bra up to enhance her breasts, before throwing an oversized T-shirt on top.

Delia left the bathroom half dressed with her phone in her hands. Before she reached the bedroom door where her beloved Patsy was still sleeping, she quickly looked down to her phone and saw 6 missed calls, and a new voicemail.

Delia held her phone close to her ear and listened to the instructions to hear the voicemail.

Soon after waiting she heard a voice on the end of the phone.

"Hey Deels, I'm so sorry but it's me."

Delia saw red and threw her phone to the floor, she couldn't even bring herself to hear the rest of the voicemail. How dare she?

Delia ran into the bedroom, and closed the door behind her lightly, causing small movements to appear from underneath the duvet.

Delia climbed onto the bed gently, on all fours and settled above the squirming mound under the duvet.

Underneath was Patsy, with her hands between her legs, wondering how much longer Delia could be.

"Deels." Patsy whispered in a half hearted groan.

Delia pulled the duvet back slightly, leaving an half exposed naked body beneath her in the natural light.

"Oh Deels." She groaned again, taking her sight in before her.

Delia said nothing and pulled at her top, discarding it next to the bed, leaving her half naked body exposed in Patsy's underwear.

Delia bit her lips, as Patsy lay beneath her with wide eyes taking in the sight above her.

Patsy's jaw dropped slightly, as she recalled that Delia was in her underwear causing a pulse to pound at her core.

Delia placed her index finger tightly against Patsy's lips, and mouthed "Shhh." Silencing her from another groan.

Delia leaned closer to Patsy's lips, and whispered "I need you." Whilst rocking her hips and thighs against Patsy under the duvet.

Thank you for reading! Apologies I've left it on such a cliffhanger, but it leaves you all wanting more am I right?! The next chapter I might not leave you all with blue balls, so listen out for an update! Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated! Now back to writing my dissertation, yay me! All mistakes are my own.


End file.
